


Size Queen

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Break Up, Humor, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus trades up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquatryst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquatryst).



He left Hagrid crying with a wave of his hand and a vague apology, but really, what had the man expected—size did matter.


End file.
